The Throne Room
The Throne Room was a room in Olmec's temple. It was known for its simpler and more straight-forward objective and its prominent location at the bottom of the central shaft. The Throne Room appeared in some early Season 1 episodes before being replaced by The Room of Harmonic Convergence, returning in Layout VII with brighter lighting. The room received a new objective and a complete makeover for Season 2, where it remained for two temple layouts before being replaced by The Laser Light Room. Season One Version In this incarnation of the Throne Room, players press the central "Throne of the Pretender" to open the doors. This is usually done by sitting on the Throne, but players entering the room from above, such as in John Henry's Lost Hammer, would step on the Throne of the Pretender automatically activating it and opening the doors. It should be noted that the Layout VII - Layout IX version of the Season 1 Throne Room is considerably brighter than the Layout I - Layout III version, which caused a big problem in Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand. Many contestants are also known for sitting on the Throne again once the doors have already been opened, usually when passing through the room. Season Two Version .]]For the second season, the Throne Room underwent a major change. The entire room's lighting was dimmed, and mist generators were added to the front of the room. The biggest change in the room was the Throne of the Pretender itself. A circular rotating disc was installed in the center of the room, and a wall large enough to be wedged so that it blocks any lateral movement of the players when it is in horizontal position was installed. On one side of the wall was a ladder with a small platform at the base, and on the other was the ornate Throne of the Pretender, now complete with two golden armrests and on each a blue bell-shaped object which held a red actuator in each. The player now had to sit on the Throne and press the two armrest actuators to open the doors. The Throne would also rotate to allow access to The Treacherous Swamp on the left. Contestants passing through the room had to sit upon the Throne and let it spin around so that they can progress into the next room, which often slowed them down a little bit. Triva/Notes *This is the first room to introduce a Temple Guard during the premiere of Legends of the Hidden Temple. *A temple guard emerged from the now-inactive double doors in The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba. Granted, this was also the first guard appearance in the Season 2 Throne Room, and from then onwards, guards hide behind the Throne and emerge when the Throne spins around to face The Swamp. *In The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief, the rotating wall faced forwards to allow Brandon to climb down into the Throne Room from Medusa's Lair. *Paula from The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy stepped on the platform that the back ladder was supported on. It is disputed that this platform contains an actuator which can be stepped on to open the door to The Treacherous Swamp. This was not a production goof, but there is debate on how she opened the Throne/Swamp door without hitting the actuators on the Throne of the Pretender. Some say that there was an actuator on the block holding up the back ladder. Some say the crew opened the door because the Throne was facing the wrong way. Either way, it definitely saved her some time. *None of the contestants has grabbed any artifact in the Throne Room. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rooms Category:Shaft Bottom Rooms Category:Red Jaguars Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Half Pendant Locations Category:Rooms That Have Featured the Guards Category:Artifact Locations Category:Orange Iguanas